Dracula and the Fairy
by magicallittleme
Summary: Hi, I'm Lavender Brown, and I'm here to tell you about the cutest thing! I mean, who'd have though? Draco and Hermione actually dancing together?!?! Of course, I helped set it up...


Disclaimer: I feel like doing a really long disclaimer today. Parvati, Lavender, Snape, Potions, Dumbledore, Muggles, Crabbe and Goyle(Draco's gorilla peoples), Draco, Hermione, Slytherins and the Great Hall all belong to JK Rowling. Truly, Madly, Deeply belongs to Savage Garden(they're the best!). The Sugar Plum Fairy belongs to the person who did the Nutcracker(I'm not sure who) and Dracula belongs to the person who wrote the book(I'm not sure who that is either).  
  
A/N: This, is from Lavender's POV so excuse me a bit, I was trying to write like a ditz. Of course, I'm not completely sure it worked but I tried. I don't like the middle of this story like thing. The beginning's fine, and so's the end, but for some reason, I just don't like the middle. Don't ask why, I'm just strange I guess. I won't say anything more(for now). I'll let you read.   
  
*~*~*  
  
It was Potions class, and Professor Snape was blabbing away as usual. And Parvati and I were sitting at the back of the room, gossiping just like we always do. We don't need to pay attention in Potions. Those two gorilla like Slytherins always give us the answers. Honestly, a little flirting can go a long way. And they're always right too, I guess they're a lot smarter than they look.   
  
Well today, we actually had something really important to talk about. This morning Headmaster Dumbledore had announced that there would be a Halloween dance! With costumes and everything! It was going to be Muggle style, with those little disc things that when you spin, they play music. Parvati and I had been estatic. The only thing was, you couldn't bring dates, you had to ask people to dance there. Not a problem, we could find plenty of people who liked us.   
  
"So, like, what are you going to wear?" Parvati asked me.   
  
"I have no idea" I told her. "But it's a costume party, so we hafta think up some really dazzling. There's not much time. It's only two weeks away."  
  
"You're right" agreed Parvati. "We have to look nice. Maybe we can be princesses or something."  
  
I was just about to reply when Snape's voice interupted our conversation. How rude! Honestly, that man has, like, no manners.   
  
"Miss Brown, what is one of the key ingrediants in a polyjuice potion?" he asked coldly.   
  
"Well, it's.." I coughed, stalling for time.   
  
"Boomslang skin" Crabbe hissed at me, turning his square head around.   
  
"Sorry, I must, like, have a cold. It's, like, boomslang skin." I answered.   
  
Snape looked at me suspiciously, but didn't say anything and went back to terrorizing the rest of the class.   
  
"Thanks" I whispered sweetly to Crabbe, fluttering my eyelashes at him a bit. He grunted and turned back to the front.   
  
He's so stupid. Honestly, if he actually had a brain in that thick skull, he would've figured out that there was no way that someone like me, could like someone like him. He's so ugly and gorilla like too. But, it gets me marks so I do it.   
  
Parvait nudged me in the side. "Look at that" she said, pointing.   
  
I followed her finger with my gaze. Draco, who was, like,sitting at the front of the room, wasn't paying any attention to the teacher.  
  
"Big deal" I said, "so he's not paying attention to Snape."  
  
She sighed loudly. You would've thought that I was the dumb one, not her. "Look at who he's watching" she told me exasperated.   
  
I looked back at him and followed his gaze. He was misty eyed and he seemed to be watching...oh, it was only Hermione.  
  
"So's he watching Hermione" I said. "What else is new?"   
  
"D'you understand what I'm saying here, Lav?" Parvati asked. "This is Draco we're talking about. You know, Draco Malfoy? The biggest Muggle born hater here? This is big news! I mean, think of all we could get out of him. His dad would kill him if he found out!"   
  
I put a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Parvati calm down. You're beginning to hyperventilate. And I've known this for months."  
  
"But...but...how?" Parvati sputtered.   
  
"Oh, I saw him staring at her last summer in Potions! And I talked to him about it after class. He made me promise not to tell anyone and he gave me a Galleon to seal the promise!"  
  
"Seriously?!?" asked Parvati.   
  
"Yeah" I told her. "I,like, promised not to tell. But I didn't exactly tell you. You found out by yourself."  
  
She giggled. "Lav, we have GOT to do something about this. I mean, with the Halloween dance coming up and all, maybe he could ask her."   
  
"Yeah" I answered, gears beginning to churn in my head. "That was just be so cute!"   
  
"Let's, like, talk to him after class then" said Parvati.  
  
"Kay!" I replied, beginning to get into our plan.   
  
*~*~*  
  
As soon as class was over, we went up to Draco in the hall.  
  
"Hey Draco!" I greeted him perkily.   
  
He looked at me suspiciously. "What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, just wanted to talk bout what you said to me last summer" I said.  
  
He glared slightly at me, then waved off his goons. "It's business" he told them.   
  
They stalked off without a glance at him. Well, Crabbe kinda looked at me a bit, then at Draco. I guess he was trying to tell him something.  
  
When they were out of hearing range, he started talking.   
  
"You promised not to tell anyone" he said pointedly, glancing at Parvati at the side of his vision.  
  
"I didn't" I assured him. "She found out all by herself"  
  
"Yup!" chimed in Parvati.  
  
Draco sighed, then pushed his hair out of his eyes. Ya hafta admit, he was kinda cute, especially when he acted all innocent like, and non Slytherinish.   
  
"Well, you better not tell anyone either" he told Parvati. "Or I'll come after you with my friends" He cracked his knuckle slightly, trying to show a point.  
  
"Oh I won't tell anyone" said Parvati through a fit of giggles. I could understand why she was laughing. I mean, after we saw the more sensitive side of him, threats just didn't work.  
  
I burst into giggles myself. Draco looked at us, confused now.   
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing at all" said Parvati. Her giggles had turned into hiccups, and she looked really stupid.   
  
"Somehow I don't believe that" he said. He looked back at Parvati. "Remember, if you tell anyone..." He trailed off and made a motion with his fist.  
  
"Don't worry, she won't" I said, pushing a still laughing Parvati down the hall. "But we have something planned for you. Just wait till the dance."  
  
"What?" he called after us. We didn't hear him. Somehow, the situation was just so hysterical that we were just laughing all over again.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Now that Draco was taken care of, we had to get Hermione. She was probably going to be a lot harder, I mean, what could make such a studious person more fun-loving?  
  
"Hey Herm" I said, as me and Parvati plopped down on her bed. She was studying, as usual.   
  
She sighed and threw down her books. "What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing" I assured her.  
  
"Yeah, we just wanted to talk a bit about the dance with ya" added Parvati.   
  
"Okay, fine" said Hermione, giving up. "It's not like I can get any work done anyways."   
  
"So," said Parvati, trying to start a conversation, "what are ya gonna be for the dance?"  
  
"Well, I have an idea" said Hermione, "I just don't see how it's ever going to work"  
  
"Tell" said Parvati, "after all, we could probably help you get it together."  
  
"Yeah!" I jumped in. "We are the most fashionable people here"  
  
Hermione coughed suddenly. It sounded like she was trying to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Well we are" I protested. "So tell"  
  
"Do you know about the Muggle ballet 'The Nutcracker'?" She didn't wait for us to answer. "Well, I want to be the Sugar Plum Fairy"  
  
I squealed with delight. I couldn't help it though, I had a perfect idea of what she could do.  
  
"Omigod Hermione" I told her, "you have GOT to let me help you! I have the perfect idea! Here, let me show you"  
  
I grabbed her and settled her down on a chair before she knew what was going on. Grabbing a brush from my nightstand, I let her hair down and started brushing the tangles out.  
  
"Lavender" she protested, "I don't want to"   
  
"Calm down" I told her. "I won't do anything drastic"  
  
"Fine" she groaned, "but if you do, I'm never talking to you two again."   
  
*~*~*  
  
It was amazing what a few simple tools could do. Within an hour, Hermione was a perfect copy of the Sugar Plum Fairy. Her hair, I had piled atop her head, and a few loose curls fell down in ringlets. Her makeup wasn't much, just some lip gloss, and eye shadow. Hermione was really pretty, actually, she just never did anything to show it.   
  
"You can open your eyes now" I told her. "Just don't touch anything."  
  
Her eyes fluttered open. She got up and walked over to the mirror at the corner of our dorm. She gasped when she saw herself.   
  
"Wow. You were right, Lavender. This is great"   
  
I beamed with pleasure at her praise. Beside me, Parvati was rummaging for something in her trunk.   
  
"Here" she said, pulling out a violet dress, ballet slippers, and some accessories. "You have them. I used to dance ballet, and in our Christmas production, I was the Sugar Plum Fairy."  
  
"They'll fit you perfectly" she added, eyeing Hermione's figure.   
  
Hermione went into the small changeroom at the corner to slip on her new belongings. Me and Parvati grinned at each other.   
  
"She'll look great" I whispered.  
  
And indeed she did, as we saw when she emerged a few minutes later. Lifting her dress slightly the hem wouldn't get dirty, she floated over to the full length mirror and twirled around happily.  
  
"This is beautiful" she gasped. "There's no way I can keep this"  
  
"You can" I told her firmly.   
  
Parvati nodded. "It looks great on you"  
  
"But...but..." Hermione trailed off, unable to find a proper excuse. It was obvious by the look on her face that she wanted to keep the things, very badly.  
  
"Keep it" I told her as I pushed her back into the changeroom. "Just remember, you owe us a favour."  
  
I could almost see her smile through the wall as she hummed happily to herself.   
  
*~*~*  
  
It was the night of the dance, and the Great Hall was all spooky. Cobwebs were strung from one corner to another and fake spiders hung from them. At least, I'm guessing they were fake. At Hogwarts, you never knew.   
  
The room was packed with people. Parvati and I had decided to come as princesses (naturally), and we were looking quite nice, I have to admit.   
  
The dance hadn't even started yet, and already 3 guys had asked us to dance. We refused them all, for now, we had people to set up. It's my favourite part of a dance.   
  
"I wonder where Draco is" I said to Parvati, as we walked through the groups of people.   
  
"No idea" she told me.   
  
I sighed. Of course, Parvati usually had no idea where anyone was, so I shouldn't really expect an answer from her.   
  
The Great Hall went dark, and I could hear muffled screams from all over. Coloured lights started flashing from a corner of the room.   
  
"Hey Hogwarts, are you ready to party?" boomed a voice from the speakers surrounding us.  
  
"Yeah" said a few people.  
  
"I can't hear you" roared the DJ.  
  
"Yeah" I screamed along with everyone else.   
  
The DJ seemed to be satisfied. "That's better" he boomed. "First song tonight is a slow one, for all you couples out there. Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden"  
  
Music drifted from all sides as couples joined together, swaying to the beat. I smiled, looking up at the star sparkled ceiling. I loved this song.   
  
"Come on" Parvati's whiny voice broke into my thoughts. "Now's the perfect time to find them. They're probably not dancing with anyone."  
  
"You're right" I sighed. "Let's go then"   
  
Our crowns atop our heads, we floated through the crowd. Draco was, just as I had thought, hovering in the corner with a group of his Slytherin friends.   
  
"Draco" I called as we walked over.   
  
He grabbed the two of us and pushed us away. "Not in front of everyone" he hissed.  
  
He led us to the refreshments table. "What do you want?" he snarled.   
  
"Will you dance with Hermione, if we get her to?" Parvati burst out.  
  
His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why?"  
  
I felt like hitting him on the head. "Come on Draco, both of us know you like her, so just dance with her already."   
  
"Okay, I will. If you get her to" he added.   
  
"Great!" I told him. "Oh, and by the way, what are you dressed as?"  
  
He frowned. "Isn't it obvious? I'm Dracula"  
  
"Oh. Great. Dance with her" I tol him.   
  
As we walked away, I could see a smile beginning to form on his lips.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Hermione, as always, was a bit harder to convince. "Dance with him?" she shrieked. "Are you out of your minds?"  
  
"Shhhhh!" Parvati hissed at her. People were beginning to look at us strangely. "You don't want the whole world to hear."   
  
"Come on" I coaxed. "He really likes you, and he not as bad as he seems. He's kinda cute too."  
  
"No, he isn't" she argued, though I could tell her heart isn't in it.  
  
"You like him, don't you?" Parvati asked, beginning to understand.  
  
"No!" she protested quickly. A bit too quickly.  
  
"Omigod!" I gasped. "You do!"   
  
"No I don't" she protested again, turning a bit red.   
  
"Fine, we'll do it your way. Just dance with him, kay? Next slow dance."  
  
"Okay" she muttered. "But only if he asks."   
ff  
  
He considered this for a moment. I don't know why. The decision couldn't have been easier. He asks her, she says yes, they dance, and voila! They live happily ever after, the end.   
  
"I'll ask her, next time a slow song comes on" he promised.   
  
"Great!" I said. We walked away before he could change his mind.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Slow song after slow song came on, and Draco never asked her. When we went back to see him, he said he'd ask her next time. Then the time after that. Then the time after that.  
  
At about the sixth time we went back, I exploded at him. "Just ask her already!" I burst out. "She's not gonna bite you"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll ask her next time." he promised.  
  
"That's what you said the last time we came" grumbled Parvati.   
  
*~*~*  
  
He kept his promise this time though. I could see in walking around looking for Hermione.   
  
Parvati frowned beside me. "Where is she?"   
  
"She should be here" I said.   
  
Song after song passed and she still didn't show up. Draco looked so desolate, just wandering around like that. It made me want to get up and give him a hug.  
  
The DJ's voice boomed through the room. "It's the second last song, folks, so if you're planning to ask someone to dance, now's the time."   
  
I stood up. That girl was really getting on my nerves. We set up this perfect plan for her, and she disappears on us.  
  
"Come on" I told Parvati, pulling her up. "Let's go find Hermione"   
  
We checked every inch of the Great Hall, and we didn't find her. I don't see why we would've though, since Draco already walked around, like, ten times.  
  
"Maybe she's out in the garden" Parvati suggested.   
  
"Great idea" I told her. "Let's go look.   
  
Just like Parvati thought, she was outside, sitting on a bench by the hedge.   
  
"Hermione, we've been looking all over for you" I said, rushing over to her.  
  
Her eyes were red and blotchy and a tear was evident on her face.   
  
"Herm, what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
She sniffed. "I can't go in there" she whispered. "I'm scared. What if something happens? What if I trip over my dress or something? What if..."  
  
Parvati interrupted her. "Stop what if-ing. You'll never know unless you go in there."  
  
"Yeah" I gave her a hug. "You'll be fine."   
  
She wiped her tear from her face. "Thanks guys"   
  
We led her into the Great Hall, just as the lights dimmed one last time.   
  
"It's the last song of the night" boomed the DJ. "And the longest. I hope you all had fun. Here it is, Stairway to Heaven."   
  
A sweet melody drifted from the speakers as couples of all sorts stepped onto the dance floor.   
  
We found Draco at the refreshment stand, his back to us. Parvati tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
He whipped around. "What do you...?" He trailed off at the sight of Hermione, and his face broke into a smile.  
  
"Do you wanna dance?" he asked.   
  
"Sure" said Hermione.   
  
He led her onto the dance floor and they swayed to the tune. Parvati and I watched from the side, getting excited at the smallest things.  
  
"Omigod! Look at them, Lav!" Parvati gasped. "They're talking!"  
  
"I know!" I gasped, just as excited. "I swear, they're meant for each other."  
  
And our conversation went something like that, throughout the song. When the last note sounded, they broke apart, and went their separate ways.  
  
"So, how was it?" asked Parvati almost jumping on Hermione.  
  
"Average, I guess" Hermione answered, trying to hide her smile.  
  
But her expression said just the opposite. Her cinnamon eyes sparkled and danced with a secret that no one but them knew. It was more than average, I could tell. She had loved every moment of it.  
  
  
  
A/N2: Kay, now I'm not sure I like any part of this. It's a little too fluffy for my taste. But I wrote it so....Anyways, review please? It's my birthday(yes my birthday's on Halloween, isn't it wonderful?) so you can all give me a nice present by reviewing.   
  
Oh, and if you care, this actually happened, well the dance part to my friend and this really stupid blabbermouthy person guy dude thing....you can probably tell I don't like him very much. Mainly cuz he's a stupid blabbermouthy person guy dude thing...I have to stop doing that. Anyways, he's liked her since forever(actually since he's known her, but it's forever to me) and she liked him too, only she wouldn't admit it, but you could tell. And they danced at last year's Spring Fling and it kinda happened like the story, only I changed a few details around since it's a HP fanfic(duh!) And what's bugging me is that his best friend told my friend who told my other friend who told me that he still likes her and she says she doesn't like him but she does and neither of them will admit it to each other...but anyways, you probably don't care and I'm probably boring you all out of your minds. Which isn't necessarily a bad thing, cuz if you're out of your mind then you can do things which you can't do when you're in your mind and...I'll stop babbling. Now I've probably scared everyone away and no one will be here to review. *sniffle*  
  
Unless you skipped that part. Review, please? It'll be a nice present for my birthday. =)  
  



End file.
